


An Act Of Desperation

by flickawhip



Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Character POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Yeah.Follows on, kind of, from the end of Series 1, Episode 4: The Fisherman's Tale.Joy's POV.





	

It had been desperation that lead you here, you hate that you had to beg the boy to leave your husband, you hated everything that had led to that point. Yes, Peter had made you happy, made you feel safe but you can’t help hating yourself all the same. He killed himself, the truth has finally come to light and, if you are honest, you are glad it has... you are free now. 

It takes time for the pain to drain away. You know what people have been saying, you always knew, but now it hurts all the more that you have spent your life denying exactly who you are, what you want... it hurts because in the end it didn’t matter. 

Peter is gone and you are alone.


End file.
